Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions minor species
This article lists minor species in and . :These species are mentioned or shown briefly in the series and therefore do not have their own articles. Beddinian The Beddinians are a race and civilization native to the area near the Typhon Expanse. Aboard Starbase Expanse 3 in 2372, linguist Benjamin Caldwell discovered the door lock to the station's Ops center was an ancient version of a modern, but not often used, Beddinian dialect. :This statement would indicate that at some point in the station's history, the Beddinians were involved in maintaining or building part of the station. Fralkoni The Fralkoni are a race who threatened Noah Wrightson and his crew at least once in the past. Starfleet consider them a hostile race. :Fralkoni is pronounced "frahl-KOH-nee". :It's uncertain when or where Noah Wrightson and the Fralkoni had a run-in or how many times, but with their mention in Counselor Leslie Hernandez's profile of him, we would assume his dealings with them were more than once or even frequently. Krakanian The Krakanians were a humanoid species native to Krakania. They painted murals in the extensive cave systems running under the planet. Sometime in the distant past, the Krakanians became extinct. Straulausian The Straulausians are a race Yh'ahni encountered in her tour around the Typhon Expanse. An ancient race related to the Straulausians created part of Starbase Expanse 3. Since that section was built, according to Benjamin Caldwell, the Straulausian language had had two vowel shifts. :Straulausians is pronounced "strahooh-LAHOOHZ-ee-anz". Thrieshok-nar The Thrieshok-nar are a race bordering Myhr'an space. In the 2320s, the Thrieshok-nar and Myhr'an fought a war the Threishok-nar lost. The Myhr'an won the war, occupying all Thrieshok-nar planets for a decade. Then, in the 2330s, for no reason, the Myhr'an withdrew from all Thrieshok-nar planets. This conflict and occupation was the last known Myhr'an conflict with any other race until 2372. In 2372, another war broke out between the Thrieshok-nar and Myhr'an when the Myhr'an built up forces on the border and attacked. As of Stardate 49537.0, Thrieshok-nar planets were under Myhr'an occupation again. :Thrieshok-nar is pronounced "THREE-shock-NAHR". Trookanian The Trookanians were a race Yh'ahni encountered in her tour around the Typhon Expanse. In 2371 or 2372, the received a distress call from a Trookanian colony. When they arrived, they discovered an orbital attack destroyed half the colony, severely injuring the survivors. Yh'ahni assumed the weapon destroying the colony was the same one that destroyed Starbase Expanse 4. :Trookanians is pronounced "true-KAHN-ee-anz". Ukaldian The Ukaldians were a race with whom Noah Wrightson and his crew made first contact. He maintained an ongoing relationship with them. ( ) :It's uncertain when or where Noah Wrightson and the Ukaldians made first contact. :Ukaldians is pronounced "you-KAHL-dee-anz". Zmakian The Zmakians were a race who threatened Noah Wrightson and his crew at least once in the past. Starfleet considered them a hostile race. In around 2369, the Zmakians captured Ulitania Jonar and Wrightson, but they escaped from a Zmakian prison cell and evaded recapture. They eventually met up with the Zmakians, this time aboard the , making the Zmakians think twice before trying to recapture the duo. :It's uncertain why Jonar and Wrightson were being held by the Zmakians, or if there were other hostile encounters with them. The event would have had to take place in 2369 as the ''Cantabrian was launched under Wrightson s command that year but his command was cut short with the damage to the Cantabrian during a tense standoff with the Wthaure later in that same year. Since the Cantabrian was receiving a refit in the two-and-a-half years before "Catalyst, Part One" in mid-2372 due to that damage, we can safely assume this event took place in 2369.'' :Zmakians is pronounced "Zzz-MACH-ee-anz". Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions species Category:Lists